


Triangle

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Violence, Yaoi, lovetriangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul was in a relationship. To be exact he was in two relationships. But Park Jungsoo, aka Leeteuk and Siwon didn't know from each other. Both men thought they were the only one in the feline-like man's life. Will Heechul be able to hide his secret lovers from each other? Or will they find out? But what will happen then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

*I started this OS in 2013 so the writing style may differ in some parts~ I will check it over once I got time~ Also Leeteuk is a very exaggerated character because I love exagerrated characters xD

"Honey, do you really have to leave for the whole weekend?" Leeteuk pouted at his boyfriend while having his arms loosely wrapped around the latter.

"Neh, I have to.. There's some business I have to take care of..." Heechul replied sadly and pecked the angelic man in front of him on his soft, full lips.

"Take care of yourself, okay? And call me when you arrived, neh? Before you go to sleep and when you wake up too... I'll miss you so much..." The slightly older jutted his lip out, sighing sadly and rested his forehead against the other's.

"Neh, like always, love~" Heechul said softly and caressed Leeteuk's cheek gently. "Don't cry this time, okay? I'll only be away for the weekend.. I'll be back again before you even notice I left.."

The other just pouted, his eyes already glistening with tears. "But.. you know how much I miss you even when you're not with me for only a couple of hours... You'll be gone for three whole days..."

"I can't change it, love... The company needs me every now and again in Beijing..." Heechul sighed and kissed the other lovingly.

But the loving kiss they shared didn't last long as the younger had to break it to leave in time. "I'm sorry love, but I have to leave now.. I'll call you before I take the flight, okay?" Heechul wiped off the tears that already were running down his lover's cheeks and pecked his lips again before taking his luggages and leaving their shared appartment.

Leeteuk was left alone, crying softly in the huge, bright apartment, trying to calm himself down. It would only be a couple of days and his love would come back again. The other left for more than a week before and he survived it somehow, so he will survive those three days too.

He already knew though, what he would do while Heechul wasn't in town and called a friend to meet for some shopping and a distraction.

Soon after Heechul left, his phone started to ring and he took the call without even looking on the caller-ID. "Hey baby, I'm on my way to the airport now. Excited to see me again?" He greeted the caller cheerfully.

"Of course I am! I'm missing you so much Chullie! When will you arrive at Beijing's airport?" A deep voice came from the other side of the phone.

"I'm also missing you so much, Wonnie.. Hmm.. if everything goes well, I'll be there in 2 hours." Heechul smiled and put his luggage into his car as well as he could with one hand.

For a moment, nothing was heard from the other side of the phone, nothing but complete silence and Heechul started to grow worried. "Baby? Is everything alright?"

While waiting for a responce, a loud bump came from the other end and almost caused Heechul to drop the phone. "Baby? What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing, everything is alright, love~" Siwon quickly replied while he was doing something Heechul didn't know.

"You are sure? Did you drop something? Well, you can tell me later baby, I have to drive to the airport now, I'll call you when I arrived in Beijing, neh? I love you~" After Siwon replied and said he loved him too, Heechul hung up and put his phone on the passenger seat, as he got on the driver's seat and put on his sun glasses.

He turned on some music and hummed to the current song, while he drove to the airport, feeling totally relaxed and chilled about what he was doing.  
That whole 'game', or whatever one would call it, had been going on for 2 years now without him having been caught. Though, there had been quite a few times where Heechul had been close to be caught by both of the latters.

The flight to Beijing went well without any incidents and Heechul was just leaving his gate with his luggage when he already caught sight of his lover.   
The tall well-built man was waiting for him near the information point, smiling a toothy smile while happily walking over to him as when he sighted the older.

"Baby, I missed you so much. How was the flight?" he hugged the other close and pecked his lips. The younger took the luggage and dragged Heechul with him to his car, not even bothering to wait for an answer, making Heechul giggle and blush.

"Ya, ya, ya. Stop, Wonnie. Let me say hello properly first. And the flight was good." he chuckled and Siwon stopped, blushing a little as he had been too excited.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much, baby." he said and kissed Heechul once again.

Fluttering out a giggle once again, the older pinched his cheeks gently. "I like it when you act that way. So cute! Now we can drive to yours. How has it been without me, Wonnie?" he asked and dragged the other with him this time.

"Of course it was terrible, baby. And don't pinch me, especially not in front of so many people. It's embarrassing." he mumbled and rubbed his cheeks, while following his boyfriend. He unlocked the car and put the luggage onto the backseats before he helped Heechul inside and got inside as well, shuffling softly into the seat.

Giggling softly Heechul stroked Siwon's inner thigh apologetically. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again but I just couldn't resist. You look too cute sometimes. By the way...,what happened before when I was on the phone? It sounded like something fell down." He asked and looked at his boyfriend, who was focusing on the streets.

"Hm, something fell down? Are you sure it came from my side of the phone? Maybe you just heard something near your car and thought it came from me?" Siwon rubbed the back of his head nervously, a habit he had when it came to the elder. "And how often do I have to tell you that I am not cute? You are the cute, feminine one and I am the handsome, manly one."

Heechul laughed at the statement of his boyfriend and smirked. "The manly one, huh? Then how comes I topped you a few times already and made you scream like a girl?" Siwon groaned and mentally cursed himself to have made the other bring this up.

"That was only because we were drunk. You know why I actually don't drink." The first part had been only partly right and both of them knew this very well. The first time Siwon had lost a bet and had had to let Heechul top. Never challenge Kim Heechul especially not when it's about things like showing manliness. Siwon had been slightly scared but in the end he had loved it, although he hadn't admitted it, but Heechul had known it after a few minutes when Siwon started to moan like crazy.

The second and some other times they really had been drunk and somehow had ended up with Heechul topping and Siwon bottoming. (A/N: I don't know why but I love the idea of Siwon being bottom xD) (Omg- from editor)

A few other times though Siwon had wanted the other to top. He hadn't really asked for it, his pride being in the way but had showed his boyfriend instead what he had wanted as he had taken control. 

"We both know very well that this isn't true, Wonnie bear." Heechul said in a sing-song voice and grinned. He loved to tease the younger and had been surprised but also fallen more and more for him after he discovering his cute side and weaknesses.

Siwon was very strong and could be rough at times, also he looked so manly but he actually was a sweet, romantic and caring young man. However, he was pretty different from Leeteuk and that was what Heechul liked so much about Siwon and that made it difficult for him to choose between the two of them since both were equally precious to him.

"I got a new job offer and might accept it because it would mean that I could move back to Korea. I love China so much but I also miss Korea and it would mean that we could see each other more often." Siwon changed the subject and made Heechul's eyes go wide for a moment, Heechul's mind began racing a little at the thought of his two lovers meeting. Thinking about what to do next, the older cleared his throat and faked a smile.

"That's really great! But don't you think you should sleep some more on the matter? I don't want you to regret coming to Korea mostly because of me. And you know.. The chance you will meet your father again will be high.." Heechul was sorry to mention this topic but he had to keep Siwon from moving back to Korea or his more or less little secret would be discovered way too quick for his liking.

Siwon sighed heavily and bit onto his lower lip. Heechul knew about the incidents in his family that had made him leave Korea, so why did he have to mention it just now? "I will find a way not to meet him.. Just don't mention him anymore.. Please.." He said with a said undertone, focussing still on the streets. 

"I'm sorry. Did I tell you that I will spend two entire weeks with you next month?" Heechul tried to brighten the other's mood again with a lie.

In fact, he hadn't planned anything like this for the next few months at all. Okay, he could ask his boss for vacation but how was he going to explain everything to his boyfriend back in Korea? Another lie would find its way into his life and would keep the hundreds of other ones company. But he had dove in to this so he also had to find a way out of everything again and the only way to keep Siwon from moving back to Korea was to spend more time with his patient lover. 

"What? Two weeks? When exactly? I know already how we can spend the time together!" Siwon replied happily as if the previous conversation had never happened. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly and just smiled. Hopefully, Heechul wouldn't ask any further questions. He would find out sooner or later by himself, when the time had come.

"Oh, really? I will let myself get surprised by you then." Heechul smiled and saw Siwon's house coming into view. The younger parked in front of his house and was glad that Heechul hadn't asked any further. He wanted to propose and spend the two weeks Heechul would be with him with the preparations for their wedding if the older hopefully said yes.

Siwon parked in front of his house and exited the car, leaning down to Heechul. "You wait here for a moment while I bring your luggage inside." He pecked his lips, then got Heechul's luggage, brought it inside and into the living room first. Then he went back to the car and helped Heechul out of it, carefully holding his hand to guide him out of the car.

"Yah, you know that I'm not a girl, right? I could have carried my luggage inside on my own or at least helped you." Heechul puffed his cheeks and laced his fingers together with Siwon's who was practically dragging him inside his house.

Heechul giggled softly as he was pressed against the door and felt soft lips against his own, once they had entered Siwon's house. "Someone missed me very much." he mumbled against Siwon's lips and earned only a hum before he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist, which was lifting him up and pressed him closer against the door.

"Shut up and kiss me" Siwon growled and moved his lips against the olders lips. He waited too long to have him again and this night should be amazing for both of them. He started to grind his hips against the smaller figure's one and nibbled at his lips.

A smirk formed on Heechul's lips before he responded to the kiss hungrily. He knew Siwon always was so horny after they didn't see each other for even only a few days and now it had been two weeks. No wonder he had found himself in that position immediately after arriving. A moan left his lips as the older parted them to grant him entry.

 

His pants were already starting to tighten he wrapped one leg around the taller man's waist and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Siwon grinned as he felt the older male respond willingly. He broke the kiss to take off Heechul's shirt and went back to kiss him hungrily and pushed his tongue into the hot cavern of his lover, while he ran his hands over Heechul's the slender chest, skimming his skin lightly before gliding across his pale skin.

 

Siwon let the pants fall down of his beloved and loosened his own belt to let his fall too, groaning at the sight of the other.  
It just took a few more seconds until he could crash himself as deep as possible into Heechul, both moaning out in lust and ecstasy.

 

The next couple of minutes the once silent room was now filled with a mix of grunts, moans and screams.

As usual, they came together and Heechul pulled the younger one into a heated kiss, tilting his head and deepening the kiss before pulling back, both breathless from the rush of everything.

 

"I love you so much.." Heechul whispered into his lover's ear after his breath had calmed down while leaning against him. An exhausted smile covered Heechul's lips as he rested his chin onto Siwon's shoulder and took in the manly scent he loved so much.

Holding the older tight to his chest and rubbing is back gently, Siwon hummed, his eyes began to close as he enjoyed the closeness with his lover and the wonderful silence. "I love you more.."

“Can we sleep? I'm tired from the flight.“ The younger male snuggled up closer against his boyfriend's chest, the latter just giving a hum in response and pecking his lips.

“Sleep well, I love you.“ Siwon smiled and got soft snoring as response. With a chuckle he covered them with the blanket and drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Heechul wakes up from his phone that's ringing and stretches like a cat first before sneaking out of Siwon's arms and looking for his phone that he finds in the pockets of his pants in the hallway. "Yoboseyo?"

"Aha, Teukkie, honey. It's a bad moment right now. I am getting ready for a meeting, I will call you later, okay? Love you." Heechul hung up quickly and sneaked back into Siwon's arms, pretending to sleep just as the other was about to wake up. He felt Siwon leaving the bed and sighed in relieve, that was pretty close. Why wasn't Leeteuk just sending him a damn text message.

"Love~ Wake up. I made breakfast." Just then Heechul pretended to wake up, rubbed his eyes and stretched like a cat as usual before smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Coming, give me a minute to wake up fully." He yawned and received a peck on his cheek, smiling wider as he saw the tray in Siwon's hands. "I see there is no need to get up. Breakfast in bed, how much I love and missed it."

"You wouldn't need to miss it when you finally moved here, love. Anyways, tonight we will be going out to eat. I will treat you to a nice restaurant." Siwon smiled and sat down on the bed next to Heechul and fed him a piece of a sweet bun dipped in strawberry jam.

Inwardly, Heechul sighed again, he couldn't move to Siwon. He also had a life witth Leeteuk. His heart was beating for two men and he didn't want to miss either one. It was a difficulted and twisted situation. But Heechul kept smiling and chose to enjoy the weekend with his boyfriend. After breakfast, they went showering together and then choose to have a lazy afternoon, just cuddling and stealing kisses from each other while watching their favorite movie for the upteenth time and feeling like teenagers that were freshly in love.

Later in the evening, Siwon sent Heechul to get ready, knowing the pretty man would need forever in the bathroom to get ready. And wow, Heechul looked amazing as always after he was done. The thin eyeliner and light glossy lips were just highlighting his beautiful face and Siwon couldn't take his eyes off him. This was the perfect day.

They drove to the restaurant and Heechul was impressed but also hit Siwon's arm because the latter was spending too much money to him again. Little did he know that a bigger surprise was waiting inside. The restaurant was decorated nicely and seemed to be rented out as the older male saw a banner reading 'Will you marry me, Kim Heechul?' His heart stopped for a moment as Siwon got on his knees and pulled out a box with a ring to ask Heechul again.

He teared up and shook his head. No, this couldn't be. This was messing up everything. As much as he loved Siwon, he couldn't marry him, Leeteuk was still existing in his life as well. "I ... I am sorry, Siwon. But I can't ..."

For Siwon it seemed as if the world was breaking apart, his proposal got rejected,, why? "B-but ... Why?"

"I can't tell you, I am sorry. I want to go home." Heechul whispered and didn't dare to look into Siwon's eyes. Without another word Siwon just took Heechul's hand and guided him to the car before driving back home. The atmosphere was tensed and he chose to sleep in his guest room for the night. Even at the hospital they didn't exchange many words and only one kiss before Heechul took the plane again.

 

And again the flight went without any incidents. After Heechul landed, he went to his car which was parked in the parking lot outside of the gates but still at the airport. He put his luggage into the back and sighed before getting inside his car. He didn't want to hurt Siwon, he just couldn't say yes. Starting the engine with a heavy heart, he began to drive back to his other lover.

After a few minutes, his phone rang and Heechul reached for it slowly, accidentally knocking it and dropping on the floor. Since the streets weren't that busy, Heechul bent down while driving and grabbed his phone.

He took the call and just in the moment he had his gaze off the streets, a car suddenly got into his way. Then everything went really fast and all he heard before losing consciousness was a loud bang of the car driving into his accompanied by the voice of his lover.

"Heechul? Are you there? What was that? Is everything alright?" All Siwon heard next was the crash as he hung up before packing a few things and driving to the airport in a rush. Something happened to Heechul and he needed to be there for him now. He shouldn't have called him so early, but have waited for a text message or the call from Heechul himself. It was his fault if something happened to Heechul.

Meanwhile, Heechul got rushed into the hospital and a nurse calls both contacts that were given by Heechul's phone as emergency numbers to tell them of the bad news and where to come visit him. Siwon was already at the airport as this terrible message hit him and he took the next flight to Korea that was available. Leeteuk on the other hand almost had a breakdown and luckily Sungmin had visited him and could comfort him and drive him to the hospital. 

"Wh-what does that mean, he is in a c-coma?" Leeteuk started to cry harder and clung to Sungmin. 

"We don't know for sure when he will wake up. The car accident was pretty bad, he has two broken rips and a broken leg. We will do our best for him recovered soon, Mr. Park." The nurse caressed his arm comfortingly. Then she motioned them to follow her to Heechul's room where she left them alone. "If anything is wrong, press the red button and we will come immediately."

"H-heechul-ah, what kind of th-things are you doing?" Leeteuk walked to Heechul's bed and caressed his injured face. Sungmin just watched from the side before clearing his throat.

"I will leave you two alone. I still have some stuff to take care of, call me when you want to get picked up and don't worry, he will be alright. He is strong." Sungmin said softly and hugged his friend before leaving the two alone. Leeteuk hugged his boyfriend close and cried hard.

"Why? Please, wake up soon, Heechul. I love you so much. You can't leave me."

"Heechul!" Siwon rushed inside the hospital room and stopped abruptly when he saw a stranger crying on Heechul's chest and the latter being attached to a few machines, leaving the room a swirl of sobs and beeping. 

The crying blonde jumped a little at the loud voice and looked at Siwon, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears were still running down his cheeks as he wiped them and tilted his head a little at the other. "Wh-who are you?"

"Who are you?" Siwon asked in return and stepped closer. A worried expression was clearly written on his face and he stared at Heechul's sleeping figure. Stepping next to his lover he took his hand gently and placed a gentle kiss on the back. "Please, wake up soon, my love ... Please ..."

'My love?' Had he heard right? "E-excuse me, s-sir. M-may I know who you a-are?" The blonde tried once again.  
Siwon looked at him and cleared his throat.

"I am Siwon. Heechul's boyfriend. You must be his brother? I already heard much about you." he said softly before getting a chair and sitting next to Heechul's bed  to be more able to hold his pale hand. "I am here now, honey ...," he whispered softly and it was obvious that he tried to be strong and hold back his tears.

His brother? Heechul's boyfriend? What was going on right now? Was.. Was Heechul cheating on him? He shook his head continuously, tears now streaming down his cheeks. That couldn't be true. Suddenly Leeteuk coudln't hold it in anymore and broke out into loud sobs.

"Why? You aren't serious, you aren't!" He sobbed and started to hit Heechul's chest weak from crying. "How can you do that to me! Wasn't I good enough? Did I become boring? Is it because he is more handsome than me? Does he have more money?"

The older yelled through gritted teeth and under tears. Siwon looked at him in shock and stood up to hold the other man by his wrists.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked in a soft tone, too shocked by the entire situation to be angry. "That wouldn't make him any better. What do you mean by your words?"

"I-I am Heechul's boyfriend, not his brother." Leeteuk sobbed and broke down, luckily Siwon was still holding his wrists and prevented him from sinking to the floor. He didn't want to believe the other's words. Was it true what he said? Was he the reason why Heechul had said no to his proposal?

"You should sit down." Siwon said calmly, not really comprehending what was just happening. Heechul was cheating on him. The taller man helped Leeteuk calm down before they talked about this situation, how long they were together with Heechul, how different he acted around them, et cetera.

Over the weeks that Heechul stayed in the coma, the two men became friends and discuss what to do when Heechul woke up. One thing both were sure of was that they will break up with him.

 

The first thing Heechul noticed was a stinging pain shooting through his whole body and his head, the beeping of the machines not helping the pain at all. He slowly tried to open his eyes but the light was too much for them so he needed a moment to get used to it until he was able to open them fully. Around him he was hearing excited voices that he couldn't recognize yet. What the heck happened to him and where was this pain coming from?

Then he remembered, he was on his way home and Siwon was calling him and then ... and then ... everything went black. It must have been a car accident, would explain the pain and injuries and weird smell here too. He finally opened his eyes and blinked his vision clear, though immediately wished he could sleep some more because he couldn't belive his eyes. 

"T-teukkie, W-wonnie. What are you doing here?" His voice sounded strange and did not seem to belong to him, his body also felt like jell-o's, how long had he been asleep? 

"He is awake, finally." Siwon smiled and gave Leeteuk a kiss as planned to shock Heehul, it wasn't nice to do that just a few seconds after he woke up but he deserved it. Though, both males were very happy that Heechul finally woke up again, after six weeks. He then pressed the red button for the doctor to come and check on Heechul who was sitting there shocked with his mouth agape.

While the doctor and a few nurses rushed in and checked up on Heechul, Leeteuk and Siwon were discussing quietly about something. After the doctor and nurses left the two males turned to Heechul and stared at him for a while until the young man couldn't take it anymore. "I am sorry! I am really sorry! But ... No but ... There is no explanation to justify this situation. I am sorry ..."

"And you think with this everything is alright again? Were you playing with us, Heechul? Can you imagine how we felt coming here and being worried sick, then finding out you had two boyfriends at the same time? Was this the reason why you rejected my proposal?" Siwon's voice was dark and cold and almost scared Heechul. At least it made him tear up. 

"N-no, of course not ... I ... Can you please leave me alone? This is too much right now The doctor said I need a lot of rest right now." Heechul wiped his tears and looked away. He couldn't be in the same room with his boyfriends or most probably ex-boyfriends. He didn't dare and was too afraid of the answer to ask. But what did he expect now? That both of them would still love him after what he did to them? For the first time after three years, Heechul realized that he did some big shit and he regretted it a lot.

"Alright, we will pass by another time." Leeteuk murmured and pulled Siwon out of the room for them to go home. Siwon was still having a break from work and currently living together with Leeteuk. They got a long well.

Three weeks later Heechul was allowed to leave the hospital and could stay at his old apartment with Leeteuk and Siwon for a while. The atmosphere was awkward but they would be able to work things out.

 

Two months later Heechul was well enough again to move out of his and Leeteuk's shared apartment and move in on his own. his ex-boyfriends were helping him with his furniture and belongings, as well as other friends. Or rather: Heechul was watching and directing them because he wasn't allowed to move very much. "Be careful of my cat. I don't want him to be scared."

Heechul was afraid of being lonely after having lived together with his boyfriends for so long. So he had shortly decided to own a cat from a cat shelter. It was a Russian Blue and hopefully the poor thing would survive with an owner as crazy as the Korean male. Siwon just grinned and hugged the cat box close to show his affection for the cat. 

"I am taking good care of him, you see?"


End file.
